Seeing Double
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Set in S3B when Regina is trying to teach Emma how to use her magic. Emma tries to do a spell but nothing happens. Suddenly a portal opens and they end up seeing double. Found idea on Tumblr awhile back.


**Seeing Double**

"Concentrate! You won't be able to help me save Henry if you don't work for it. Magic is about what you feel not what you think so stop thinking!" Regina stood behind me yelling in my ear. It wasn't helping me concentrate. It was pissing me off.

"It would be easier if you'd stop barking orders in my ear Regina!" We had been working on my magic for hours now. There had been some progress but not to Regina's standards.

"Deal with it Emma! We have to prepare for the worst to happen when this witch comes back. I can't be around all the time to save you." Regina huffed and started to walk away. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let her walk away again. With a wave of my hand Regina stopped.

"huh. You can make shields now I see." Regina placed her hand on the invisible wall in front of her. "That's good but easily penetrated." The brunette turned towards me. "Five minute break then we get back to work." I went and took a seat on a nearby rock. It was getting colder outside and the weather guy said it was supposed to snow today. As I watched Regina walk towards a tree I couldn't help but notice she pulled something out of her pocket. A darkness came over her and I wondered what she was looking at.

"You okay?" I stood and made my way towards the brunette. Regina quickly shoved whatever it was back into her pocket and turned around.

"Yes. I'm fine." Her voice was choked and she had to clear her throat before continuing. "Now let's get back to work." There was sadness in her dark eyes. One that I had seen before. She wanted Henry to remember her; to love her again.

"Regina…" I grabbed her arm and made her stop. Her brow creased and she looked from my hand to my face. "We will get his memories back. And we will defeat this witch whoever she is." She said nothing. There was just a small twitch at the corner of her mouth when I mentioned Henry. "Now, what's the next lesson?"

"We're taking a small step back from things you can use in battle. I want to see if you can harness that power of yours and look in on other people."

"Don't lie. You just want to see if Henry is safe on the boat with Hook." Regina rolled her eyes. "This being said," I walked over to my coat and pulled out a mirror. "Is why I brought this."

Regina's head tilted to the side slightly. "You knew I would be worried so you brought a mirror." Regina stood beside me so she could see into the mirror. "Now concentrate. Look into yourself and then outward. Think about Henry and where he is right now." Regina's voice was quiet and even. As I listened to her voice I relaxed. I did as she said and closed my eyes as I thought about our son. When I opened them again, nothing but dark eyes reflected back at me.

"Damn it." I huffed and walked away. "Why can't I do this? How do you figure this out?" I ran my fingers through my hair and grumbled.

"It depends on what kind of spell I'm needing to cast. If it's a fireball I think of an angry memory. If it's something else I think of-," Before Regina could finish, there were sparks being thrown off a few feet from us. A dark portal opened and two people were spit out of it. A blonde and a brunette. The portal closed and they groaned. Regina and I froze when the two figures look up towards us. They were us!

"What the hell?" The blonde looked towards the brunette. "Are you okay?" The new Emma helped Regina to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." After Regina brushed herself off they looked towards us. "Well this is interesting." Regina and I just stared. Both of us were speechless. How could there be two of us? "Regina, I'm guessing you're helping Emma learn magic?"

"Y-yes but how are you here? And who are you?" Regina looked from one to the other.

"Emma's more powerful than you think she is. The only thing I can think of is she ripped us from our dimension and into yours." The second Emma stayed quiet and shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"That's impossible. It's like time travel. It can't be done."

The new Regina just smiled. "It's not impossible. You just need someone who's powerful enough to do it. Look at what all you and Emma have done together. The magic you've done together. You saved Storybrooke, caused an eclipse, and will do plenty more later on I'm sure."

"If what your saying is true, and you are from a different dimension, why is there a different look in your eyes? We're the same person. Most likely gone through the same things but maybe in slightly different ways." I looked at Regina with a raised eyebrow. "Henry made me watch Doctor Who with him." I chuckled. He's made me do the same thing.

"In our world, we-my Emma and I, are happily married together." The other Emma smiled at her Regina.

"We're what?!" The other Regina chuckled at my little outburst. "How the hell did that happen?!"

Regina finally found her words. "Married? But…how?" Regina, my Regina, looked from the other her to me and back.

"That's simple Regina, you fell in love." There was an awkward silence between the four of us. "The love we share for Henry brought us together." The other Emma chuckled slightly at what I was wearing. "I wondered if you were going to realize what she's wearing."

"Realize what I'm wearing?" My brow furrowed.

"The vest you're wearing, my Regina burnt it when she was teaching me magic. She hated it. Said it was either that or the flannel." My eyes grew wide a second. "And also, that blue and white shirt with the black collar…yeah she burnt that right off my back in her office. Made me change into the spare shirt she keeps in the closet."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That does sound like something Regina would do." I grinned at my Regina and she shook her head.

"What else is different in your dimension versus here?" My Regina finally spoke up again. I could tell she was on edge and out of sorts from this little experience.

"Well, we work together well when we were in Neverland. To teach my Emma magic, I created fireballs and threw them. If she didn't create a protection spell I would've gone up in flames. I also never realized she was so good at archery until I walked up on her one day when she was mad at her parents and that dirty pirate." This new Regina glanced at her Emma. She had such love in her eyes. That's the way I want my Regina to look at me. "She's quite the hooded savior." The brunette paused. "Regina, Emma's more of a protector than a fighter. That's why we make such a great team. That's why the two of you make such a great team." As they continued to talk, Emma and I started to wander away from our Regina's. "Miss. Swan get back here. You are not going off with your other self alone."

"Oh it's Miss. Swan when I'm in trouble but when I'm not its Mrs. Mills." The other Emma chuckled as we rejoined the group.

"I have one question," I went to stand by my Regina. "Is the sex good?"

"Mind blowing." The other Emma grinned at me.

"Emma!" Both of us cringed as our Regina's spoke in unison. The only difference was my Regina smacked me in the back of my head.

"Ow. What?" The other Regina and Emma chuckled. My Regina had a slight blush on her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Such a child. You could ask them anything and sex is what you ask about?"

"That childishness is one reason I fell for my Emma. I was so serious and robotic without Henry that her pissing me off gave me emotion back. We challenge each other and make each other stronger." Regina and I watched the brunette as she spoke. A slight lump started to form in my throat. I had already fallen for Regina. That happened years ago but I knew she didn't feel the same. Sadly, this Emma and Regina couldn't give me much hope for my future. They were from a different dimension so their experiences didn't reflect ours. The other Regina noticed the sadness that had come over me. "Emma," both of us looked at her. She didn't say anything. She just gave me a small nod and soft smile.

"I'm guessing we need to get back to our dimension before time collapses." The other Emma looked towards her Regina and smiled. "Let's get back to Henry. He gets home from school soon." Emma focused like I tried to and opened another portal. "Ready?"

"Yes." Before they went through, Regina looked over her shoulder. "Keep an open mind Regina. Your happy ending may not be what you think it is." With that, they were gone and the portal was closed. Regina and I just stood there in silence.

"You know we have to keep this to ourselves right?" I still couldn't move. I was still in too much shock.

"No one would believe us if we told them." Regina cleared her throat. "I think we're done with our lesson for today."

"How would you like a glass of the best apple martini you've ever tasted?" It took everything I had to not grin. Regina eyed me a moment. My words finally dawning on her.

"Very funny. But yes, I could use a drink."

Xxx

I finished building a fire in Regina's den as she walked in. "You know you can use magic to do that."

"Yes I know. It's out of habit I guess." Regina gave me an apple martini and I took a seat on the floor. I chuckled as I watched the fire.

"What?" Regina sat behind me on the couch and sipped the very strong drink.

"Are you going to burn that shirt and this vest?"

I could feel Regina's smirk. "Maybe. I do hate them both." There was a comfortable silence in the room as we watched the flames dance. "How is it that you never do the simple things I try to teach you? You always end up doing something greater. I just wanted you to retie the rope and you slightly rebuild the bridge. I want you to look in on Henry and you open a portal to another dimension."

I chuckled. "Don't ask me. I have no idea." I leaned back on the couch and froze slightly when I realized how close Regina's legs were to me. I could easily turn my head, lean in slightly, and kiss her knee.

"It must have something to do with who your parents are and how deep rooted your emotions truly go." Regina re-crossed her legs and one brushed against my arm. I could feel her dark eyes on me when she felt me stiffen.

"Probably." I finished my drink and set the glass on the table. Making sure to place it on a coaster. I didn't want to get slapped again. "They seem happy."

Regina didn't answer for what felt like forever. "They do."

"Raising Henry together as a family. Like a family Emma always wanted." My heart swelled with hope and also sadness. I had to keep telling myself that, most likely, that would never happen to Regina and I.

"You have a family Emma. You have your parents and you have Henry. What more could you want?" Regina refilled my glass but this time with a whiskey sour. "I figured you'd want your normal drink now."

"Thanks." I sighed as I held the glass in my hands. "I have you as family too Regina. Whether you like it or not you're part of my weird twisted family." Regina was silent but I could feel her dark eyes burning into me. They weren't her I'm-going-to-rip-your-heart-out eyes they were tender but still guarded. "How did you know my normal drink is a whiskey sour?" I looked back at Regina who had a slightly playful grin.

"I'm the Mayor dear. I know everything that goes on in this town." I wasn't sure what the look on Regina's face was doing to me. Or the seductive playful purr that was in her voice. All I knew was that my heart started to speed and I chuckled nervously. "I've seen the inside of your fridge dear. Though I'm sure Mary Margaret has made you get rid of it all by now. Seeing as how the baby is on the way."

"Yeah she did." I leaned my head back on the seat of the couch. Careful not to turn my head to the right so I my lips wouldn't be an inch from Regina's thigh. I had just enough of a buzz that I might actually work up the nerve to kiss her. As I closed my eyes and started to relax, I heard Regina start to hum. I knew the rhythm but I wasn't sure from where. "You imprinted that into my fake memories. I hummed that to Henry when he was sick."

"Yes. I would always sing to Henry when he was younger. If he was sick or couldn't sleep I would hold him and hum that tune."

"It sounds better when you do it." Regina chuckled. "Henry should be getting back soon. I told him I had some business to do with you." I opened one eye and looked at the brunette who was looking down at me. "Why don't we make it snow and have ourselves snowed in here? You could spend some time with Henry. And who knows, if he sleeps in his room it may jog a memory or something."

"What makes you think I want to be snowed in with the likes of you Miss. Swan?" I grinned. I knew that voice. That was the sure-why-the-hell-not-but-I-won't-admit-it voice.

"She only called Emma that when she was in trouble. What am I in trouble for now?" Regina chuckled.

"Nothing." She paused. "For once in your life."

Xxx

I had David drop Henry off at Regina's and ironically we got snowed in without our magic. "Well how about I cook us some dinner? We won't be able to leave so it looks like the two of you are spending the night." I smiled inwardly. Whether I was sleeping in the same room with Regina or not it was still nice being in the same house.

"Mom says you make awesome lasagnas. Can you make one?" Regina chuckled at Henry's request.

"I believe I can do that. Why don't you help me? I'd ask Emma to but I'd rather her not burn my kitchen to the ground."

"Easy now Regina." I folded my arms and playfully glared at the brunette. All I got in return was a smirk.

"Emma, who taught you to cook?" I opened my mouth but closed it. "Okay then." Henry looked between our playful banter. He helped Regina prepare the lasagna and I watched. It was nice seeing them interact but also sad at the same time. I knew it was torturing her.

"Henry," my voice was serious and they both turned to look at me. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Mom?" Both of them looked worried.

"You know when I told you this wasn't the first time we've been here?" He gave me a nod. "Regina's not just the Mayor of Storybrooke…"

"Emma," Regina shook her head slightly. Her voice was a whisper.

"She helped me raise you when you were very young. Before memories could really form. That's why you don't remember her but she remembers you."

Henry was quiet a moment. "So that's why she started to hug me when you first introduced us. And why she was so motherly when we got ice cream?" He looked up at Regina. "So you're like my second mom." Both Regina and I chuckled. Releasing a breath neither knew we were holding.

"I guess you could say that." Regina was nervous as she waited for Henry to say anything else.

"That's awesome. I think I'd rather have two moms than a mom and a dad. I get twice the attention." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to laugh. Regina finally cracked herself and joined me. We ate and ended up watching movies. Around one is when we finally had Henry go to his room. He was too asleep to notice anything but the bed.

Once we knew he was sound asleep, Regina and I went back into the den and sat in front of the fire. We leaned against the couch and watched the flames. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I leaned my head back and let the warmth wash over me.

"Tell Henry that. You didn't have to. So why did you?" I could feel Regina's eyes on me.

"He's your son too. You deserve for him to know a little bit. It's not the real truth but it's also not a total lie. I've wanted to tell him that for a very long time now and I finally found a way to work it in."

I could feel Regina's soft smile as I watched the flames. "Thank you Emma." We fell silent for awhile. "Before the other Regina and Emma went through the portal back to their lives, Regina looked back at you. Why was that?"

Dread filled me. I couldn't tell Regina how I felt. She'd just reject me. "No reason. It was nothing."

"You and I both know that's a lie. Emma, I don't have your superpower but I can tell when you're lying. I've known you long enough to know that your voice changes when you try to lie to me." She was right. My voice did change.

"It's nothing Regina." My voice was choked. I could feel Regina's eyes on me. They were intense but tender at the same time.

"I don't believe that but I won't push you. If you want to talk about it, you'll eventually tell me."

I couldn't help but chuckle. The mood in the room lightened. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, my dear Emma, I'm the only one in this whole town who thinks the way you do. We think realistically. Unlike most who are too optimistic for their own good." I smiled. I could get used to being called 'my dear Emma.' "And I'm not just talking about your parents."

I leaned back on the couch and let my head rest on the cushion. "What about Ruby? She's pretty realistic."

"Oh come now Emma, you need another woman who thinks like an adult." I shrugged. Regina was right in that respect.

"You're right. But I'm not ready to talk about it yet." I paused to look at her. "No using magic on me to figure it out." I grinned at the brunette. It was getting to be that time of night where anything was funny.

Regina smirked. "We shall see."

Xxx

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee in the kitchen. As I made my way down the stairs I yawned and stretched. "Morning. What's for breakfast?" I leaned against the counter and couldn't help but smile. There stood Regina by the stove in a fluffy red robe.

"Who says I'm cooking you breakfast? This is for Henry." Regina smirked and pointed a fork at me. "He's a growing boy."

"This is true, but I don't believe he'd eat a whole plate of bacon." I paused as I went to grab a piece. Sadly, Regina slapped my hand with the fork.

"He may not but you would." I shrugged as I made my way to the coffee pot. Regina had set me out a cup already. "You can wait until we all eat."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." I glanced back at the brunette who was now scrambling eggs. "Thanks for setting me out a coffee mug and cooking breakfast. I'm not used to having cooked meals every day. Well, cooked by someone else I mean." I always rambled before I had coffee.

"You're welcome." Regina pointed to a cabinet. "Can you hand me a plate?"

"Sure." I did as she asked and sipped on my coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

Regina glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "Yes. And you?"

"Pretty good. The bed in your guest room is extremely comfy. If I didn't smell coffee I would have stayed in bed." Regina chuckled.

"Of course you would have." There was that playful smirk again. "Can you go wake Henry. Breakfast is about ready."

"Sure." Henry groaned as I woke him. "Breakfast is ready. Come on."

"I don't wanna." He rolled over and put the pillow over his head. I rolled my eyes. He was my son for sure.

"Regina's made bacon." I grinned as the boy bolted upright. All but throwing the pillow off the bed.

"Bacon? Where's bacon?" I shook my head. Henry was indeed my son.

Henry watched as I walked towards the door. "You like her don't you?" I froze. "They Mayor, Regina, you like her."

I turned slowly and closed Henry's door. I was quiet a moment. This kid knows me and he can read people just like I can. Just like both Regina and I can. "Yes."

"Does she know?" Henry swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched.

"Probably. Why?"

Henry didn't answer until he opened the door. "Because she likes you too." I couldn't believe it.

"Wait. How do you know?" I followed him down the stairs. "Henry, tell me."

"Tell you what?" My head whipped up when I heard Regina's voice.

"Nothing." My voice had a high pitch. Regina gave me a knowing look. That was the lying voice again.

"Mom likes you." Henry walked past Regina as I stood frozen in place. "Morning by the way." Regina was quiet. She continued to watch me. I just stood there slightly trembling.

"He's still half asleep. Doesn't know what he's saying." I hurried past Regina and into the kitchen. "Are you nuts?! She can't know that." My voice was hushed towards our son.

"Well you weren't going to tell her. And besides, everyone in town knows it." I'm going to kill him.

"You're grounded." Henry chuckled as he filled his plate with food. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Oh God. Regina knows I like her now. And we're snowed in. There's no way we could get out without using magic so I'm stuck in the same house. This is going to be awkward.

"Calm down Emma." I jumped when Regina placed her hand on the small of my back. I enjoyed her warm touch but, at the same time, it made me extremely nervous. "That's what you didn't want to tell me last night isn't it?" All I could do was nod. "We'll figure this out. We're family after all." Regina's voice was soft. Not what I was expecting at all.

"Just kiss her already!" Regina and I both looked towards the dining room. Henry couldn't see us nor hear us.

"I'm going to kill our son." I shook my head as Regina chuckled.

Xxx

"So, whose room is this anyway? I thought you said we haven't been here since I was really small." I bit my lip as Henry sat on his bed.

"It's yours. It's complicated." I leaned against the door frame and looked around the room. I knew Henry was going to ask more questions so I had to come up with a lie fast.

"Why is there stuff here for someone who's, I guess, my age?" I could hear the shower turn off. Regina was going to be coming in here soon.

"I kept in touch with Regina off and on as you grew up. Told her what you liked and what you didn't. We were supposed to come visit but then the apartment burnt down and I lost her contact info."

"Oh." The boy fell silent. Thankfully he was believing the lies I told him. I felt horrible for it but I couldn't tell him the truth yet. "I wish I could've met her before now. I mean, she seems to really care about us."

Us. That simple word brought warmth to my heart. "Yeah she cares about you a lot." I chewed my lip. "It broke her heart when we had to leave town. I still feel bad about it." A lump started to form in my throat. "She's a strong, powerful woman Henry. She didn't cry the day we left but I could tell she would afterwards. Regina doesn't show her true emotions all the time, but if you know her well enough you can see them in her eyes."

"You don't just like her do you?" Henry's voice was light. All I could do was smile and nod slightly.

Clearing my throat, I finally was able to speak. "No Henry. I don't just like her. I love her." I caught a whiff of a familiar perfume. Regina was standing on the other side of the door. She heard everything I had just said.

"Can we stay here? With Regina I mean." I smiled at Henry's request. "I kinda want to know my second mom." The smile only grew wider when he called her his mom.

"I'm sure she would love that." There was a soft knock on the door. "Yes?"

"May I come in?" I chuckled and opened the door for Regina. "Thank you." Regina stood beside me as she saw our son on his bed. "So what shall we do today? Not many choices since we're snowed in. But I can always make some hot coco." Regina smiled softly and glanced at me. "With cinnamon of course." Henry smiled.

"That'd be great!" He paused a moment. "Could Mom and I stay here? I mean after we're not snowed in. I want to get to know you better." I could see tears start to glisten in Regina's dark eyes.

"Of course you can." Regina went to sit beside her son.

"Thank you." Henry shocked us both when he reached over and wrapped Regina in a hug. Regina did the same and let her chin rest on top of Henry's head. I always knew she loved him but now I see just how much. "How did you know we like cinnamon on our coco?" Henry leaned back and looked at his mother.

"I know Emma likes it and she told me you liked it as well. It's a good thing I keep a fully stocked kitchen." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes thankfully one of us does. And thank you for letting us stay. There's only so much I can take of Mary Margaret and David. Don't get me wrong, they're nice people but too optimistic for my taste." Regina chuckled knowing exactly what that translated to.

"I'm sure you are." She paused a moment. "Though since you don't have any clothes, and we can't get out the door, you'll have to barrow some of mine. This time though, please return them." There was a devilish glimmer in Regina's eyes.

"No promises." I couldn't help but grin at the brunette. All I got in return was an eye roll.

Xxx

The snow started to melt away and we were finally able to get out of the house. It was sad because the three of us were in our own little world and now we had to go back to reality. I let Henry stay with Regina while I went to run some errands for us. "Emma!" I jumped and dropped the box of macaroni when I heard Mary Margaret's voice.

"Hey, how are you?" I placed the box in my buggy and leaned against it.

"How are you and Henry? Where were you guys snowed in at? And where is he?" Mary Margaret was slightly frantic. I guess it's her hormones and being stuck in a house for four days.

"Uhm…we are good. Regina's. And with Regina." I had to make sure that I answered all of her questions. "He knows a small, slightly stretched, version of the truth." Mary Margaret's brow furrowed. "I told Henry that she watched him when he was much younger. And that the reason his room had stuff for a kid his age was because the two of us kept in touch. We were supposed to come see her but then our apartment got burnt down I lost her contact info. Which isn't a total lie."

She was quiet for a few minutes. "So, how is he taking the fact that he thinks he has two moms?"

"He does have two moms. And he's taking it rather well actually. He apparently prefers two moms versus a mom and a dad. His reasoning is because he thinks he'll get spoiled more."

Mary Margaret was slightly thrown off. I could see her wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm stocking up on the groceries we used the past few days. I left Henry with Regina so they can spend time together." I toyed with the list in my hand. "Walk with me?"

"Oh sure." We continued down the aisle before Mary Margaret spoke up more. "Do you think that's best?"

"What do you mean? She's just as much of Henry's mother as I am." I knew what she was alluding to and I wasn't going to have it. Mary Margaret cringed slightly at the tone of my voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"You've not seen Regina with Henry. She loves him more than anything. We're a family and she cares about him. He wants to know her too."

"If you think that's best." Mary Margaret was starting to piss me off. I knew I couldn't explode on her so I just tightened my jaw. "Is that Regina's shirt?"

"I do. And yes it is." I chuckled slightly. "She let me barrow some of her clothes since we were snowed in. How are you and David?"

"We're good. Glad we can get out of the house now." Mary Margaret and I continued to talk as we shopped.

When I got back to Regina's I carried in as many bags as I could. "Hey kid, come help with the groceries!"

"Here let me help you." Regina chuckled as she took a few bags I was about to drop.

"Thanks." I gave the brunette a smile as I followed her into the kitchen. "How was spending time with Henry?"

"It was good. He caught me up on what the two of you did in New York and other things from his childhood." Regina fell silent as Henry passed us and went out the door to retrieve the last few bags.

"Glad you got to spend time with him. I know you've missed him." I started to unload the bags and Regina put away the groceries.

"Was it nice getting back into the real world?" I was quiet. "Emma?"

"I ran into Mary Margaret…" I let my voice trail off when I heard the front door close.

"Here ya go." Henry placed the bags on the counter.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Go finish the level you were on and then get ready for dinner." Henry grinned and ran off to the living room.

"I think he's going to like you more." I looked at Regina with a grin as I unloaded the bags Henry brought in. "You tell him to go finish a level of a videogame. Not fair."

Regina chuckled. "No. I needed him preoccupied so we could talk. What did she have to say? I'm sure nothing good about you letting Henry stay with me."

I grumbled. "Yeah she wasn't happy but I told her the truth. You're his mother just as much as I am. And he wants to know you so he's staying."

"Thank you for that Emma. It means a lot to me. I know we've had our differences but I think we're both past that now." I turned to lean against the counter. "So, when are we going to talk about it?"

"About what?" I knew exactly what it was. Regina wanted to talk about the fact I love her."

Regina smirked. "Miss. Swan, don't play stupid with me. It doesn't suit you."

"I guess I'm in trouble now. You're calling me Miss. Swan again." I gave the woman a half grin. Sadly, this didn't throw off the subject at all. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I know you heard what I said to Henry." I paused. "I just…I don't know anymore."

"Emma," Regina's voice was light. She tilted my chin upwards to meet her eyes. They shined with love and tenderness. Something I've not seen since Henry and I left before Regina cast the last curse. "It's my turn to be brutally honest. As I watched you and Henry leave that day my heart shattered. It wasn't until days later than I realized it wasn't just because I lost Henry. It was because I lost you as well. Over the years you've grown on me. You still piss me off on occasion but that's just who you are. You and your smartass ways." There was a slight tug at the corner of Regina's mouth.

I chuckled. "Yup. That's me. And anyone else who tries to be a smartass towards you I'll kick their ass."

"And you would. But," Regina cupped my cheek. Her hand was so soft and warm. I loved it. "You know I've not loved anyone, besides Henry, in a very long time." My eyes never left hers as she caressed my cheek with her thumb. "I'm not sure how to love someone. But seeing the other Emma and Regina and spending time with you and Henry has made me reevaluate things."

"Like what?" My heart was pounding in my chest. Please woman kiss me damn it! Regina glanced down to my lips a moment and then back to my eyes. She ran her thumb slowly across my bottom lip. I know she felt me tremble under her touch. Regina knew exactly what she does to me.

"How I feel about you. On one hand, you can be a total child and annoy the hell out of me. But on the other hand, you can be an adult and not let other people's opinion interfere with yours. The fact of you letting Henry stay with me showed me a lot." We fell silent a moment.

"Please Regina, just kiss me once." My voice was barley a whisper. I didn't want this moment to break but I wanted to feel her against me. Both of us were vulnerable. Our hearts on the line. Regina leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Her lips were so soft. A rush of different emotions swept through me. A burst of magic emitted from us and Regina pulled back.

"Did we…." Regina's eyes had panic and anxiety in them.

"MOMS!" We heard Henry throw down his game controller and run towards us.

I smiled and wrapped Regina in my arms. "I think we just did." I pulled Regina against me and kissed her again. "I love you Regina."

*BOOM* Now we're all dead from feels. Thanks for reading!


End file.
